A Taste of Beishe
by Liz492
Summary: Takaba confesses! Asami's reaction! *WARNING* Only read if you are okay with strong sex scenes. It's only letting me rate to M... soooo... Please Reveiw, first time properly writing a fanfic. But serious. If you don't like sex scenes. Don't read. AsamixTakaba, FeilongxTakaba, maybe FeilongxTakabaxAsami. In Hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Akihito could feel Asami's eyes drilling into the back of his head as he tottered around their house. It was a mess, he'd left the house for barely three days and Asami had turned it into a dump.

"Takaba." A dark, velveteen voice ran its way along Akihito's spine making him shudder, but not turning around; knowing that if he did he would be unable to stop himself from running into the man's arms, and inevitably, into the bed room. "If you keep on dressing like that I may not let you out of the house." Asami's voice was husky and lustful making that traitorous shudder push its way through his body again.

"Hey! I didn't want to wear this crap. It's not my fault that you didn't do the laundry." Takaba growls at Asami, looking down over himself using the reflection from the case housing the rare china tea set. He was wearing nothing but the blue apron he always wore while cleaning, and a pair of short shorts, showing off his long lean body.

Asami scoffs, "Me? Do laundry? You must be delirious, come here and I'll kiss your confusion out of you."

"Hah! I'll only get more confused if you do that type of crap!" He cries back. Asami lapses into silence, allowing Takaba to finish off washing the china tea set. He then turns around to nearly drop the whole lot. A musky, masculine scent flooded through him, his thoughts, senses, his whole being.

Asami was standing so when Akihito was facing him the tips of the boy's boots were touching that of the man's. Ryuichi's large hand grasped a hold of Takaba's hair jerking his head back so their lips could meet roughly. Akihito's hands pushed at Asami's chest weakly for a brief moment before succumbing to the pure heat that was his lover. Asami notices that Takaba gave in so easily confused for a moment he pulls back.

"Whatever happened to the Takaba who always pleaded with me to NOT fuck him?" He raises an eyebrow, slightly worried as well as confused.

"Nothing, I... missed you..." He blushes wildly then ducks his head in embarrassment. "Anyway! Why should I have to answer you?"

Asami laughs, "I spose I shall reward you then? I'll let you choose which position tonight." He grins then sweeps a now wildly protesting Takaba into his arms.

"You prick!" Akihito cries fists pounding on Asami's chest to no avail.

"There we go..." Ryuichi chuckles, before picking up the boy and carrying him to their room.

"Ass! Let! Me! Go!" The photographer had realised his lapse in concentration and was now making up for it.

In response Asami slams Takaba onto the bed and crawls so he hovers over him. "Better?" He asks the same egotistical smirk plastered on his face.

"Not at all!" The brunette grumbles, "The house still needs to b-..." Asami once again cuts off his sentence by forcing their lips together. This time, it really is impossible for Takaba to resist against the pure heat that was his lover.

The yakuza's hand slid up along the very top of his lover's pants, sending shivers wracking along the boy's spine. He then tipped his head, black hair falling around his face to lick at Takaba's nipple once. To the photographer's embarrassment it instantly turns red and stiff, while a slight bulge begins to appear in his pants.

"Fuck you..." Takaba moans Asami licks his nipple again before sucking on it slightly. The brunette's hands move to clench in Asami's hair, tugging at it furiously as the hand that was previously rubbing along the top of his pants lifted the lip of them and slid inside. The bulge growing steadily bigger and more painful as Ryuichi rubbed his thumb along it.

Asami, still licking and sucking at his lover's nipple looks up at the boy's face, watching it redden while the pleasure Takaba was obviously feeling made him squeeze his eyes shut and mouth gap. Just watching him, Asami felt himself begin to grow hard, his lust turning his eyes more sultry by the moment.

Unable to stop himself Asami jerks Akihito's pants down around his knees, letting the young man's erection reach its full length. Firm, yet soft lips then trail downwards, kissing as they went, to rest just above the erection. Still watching Takaba, the yakuza licks at the very edges before sucking along the member's length.

Akihito moans louder, the noise sending another jolt of lust directly downwards, making Asami's erection painful.

Ryuichi lifts his mouth away from Takaba's member, replacing with his hand. He curls it around the rather small erection and starts moving what was now a fist, along its length.

Shudders now continuously crawled their way up and down Akihito's body from the pleasure. Grunts and moans were pushed from him with each movement. He felt this man's touch through every single part of him, Asami's touch, sound, smell, everything was now engrained into his soul. This yakuza was something the young photographer hoped he'd never have to lose. Those were the only thoughts in Takaba's mind as he came. He felt the wetness flick up along his chest, even small amounts on his face, making him turn ever redder.

Looking back at Asami, Takaba blanches. Ryuichi's hand was at his jean's zip undoing it slowly.

"No, no, no, please no... Not that..." Akihito begs to no avail. Asami just smirks and pulls both his jeans and his jocks down, showing off his huge erection. An erection that made the brunette quiver with both excitement and apprehension.

Out of the blue Asami picks the boy up and switches their positions. "I told you I would reward you tonight. This is your favourite position yes?" The yakuza smirks at Takaba again.

"Fuck it..." Akihito growls, looking down at the chiselled man below him. It was his favourite position, but that didn't mean that he was going to give in so easily. "Shirt off first."

There was no other sight that Takaba loved more than his lover's toned upper body and after Asami removed the unneeded clothing he was unable to stop himself from rubbing his hands over that muscular chest. He feels a shudder ripple through the man's body and looks up at Asami to see himself staring into dark brown, lust ridden eyes. He repeats the previous movement with his hands as they sculpt the yakuza's chest, watching Ryuichi carefully the whole time; to his surprise he spots the eyes light up somewhat at his soft touch. A small smirk lifts the corners of Takaba's mouth and instead of using his hands, Akihito starts licking down the yakuza's chest.

Surprise turns the corners of Asami's mouth upwards as shivers extend outwards from the wetness of Takaba's tongue. It was extremely rare for his lover to strive to pleasure him of his own accord.

"What really has brought about this change Takaba?" Asami asks, even as Akihito's tongue traces around the edge of Ryuichi's erection.

"I thought I told you." The photographer glares then chomps lightly on the side of Asami's cock before talking again. "I missed you."

Asami's eyes, now extremely wide flare bright with lust, then, without warning he lifts Takaba up slightly then brings him down onto himself.

Ryuichi's thickness makes pain shoot up Akihito's spine but an irrevocable pleasure that the boy was now addicted to.

"Asami!" He calls as the yakuza thrusts upwards, driving into him repeatedly. Takaba finds himself gripping onto Asami's muscular arms and moving with him. It wasn't long before both men drove themselves into a frenzy, coming at the same time.

Ryuichi let Takaba roll off of him to flop down beside him, both of them panting. Asami recovers quicker, his pants slowing down to hard breathing, then to just his normal soft huffs. When fully recovered the yakuza reaches his arm over Takaba's shoulder pulling him into a close hug.

Normally Akihito would protest but this time all he did was relax into his chest.

"Don't leave me Asami. Don't ever hold another like this." Takaba feels Ryuichi stiffen, but he doesn't stop no matter how badly he wants to. "A...Asami... I... think I may just about love you."

It wasn't even a blink of an eye before the yakuza was out of bed over ten metres away from him lover. For the first time Asami was flustered, properly flustered in front of this young man. "W-what did you just say?"

Only now truly realising what he'd just said Takaba back pedals to the other side of the room, not saying anything but the blush on his face showing exactly what he thought.

A thousand thoughts were whirring around in Asami's brain, none of them making any sense, jumbled, harsh, horrible words then began to poor out of his mouth from the shock of it all.

"Did you really say what I think you just said!" A harsh cackle of laughter bursts from his throat. "You're kidding me right? Don't leave you? Don't fuck anyone else? Just because _you _love _me?_"

That cruel laugh stabs Takaba through his heart. He knew it, he'd always known it, Asami really was only using him for sex. No feelings apart from a mutual lusting for each other were shared. But even though Takaba knew he wasn't hearing things wrong, that Asami wasn't joking around or lying, he couldn't help but argue.

"But... what about Hong Kong?"

"Purely loss of pride. I can't believe you'd believe that you may have caught me!" He laughs again, Takaba unable to see what the man was thinking.

Tears pop up in his eyes, forcing him to bite his lip hard to stop himself from crying. "Ah. I see." Looking at his feet he dresses himself, Asami's scornful glare digging into his back the whole time.

"What do you think you're doing?" The gruff voice asks, slightly hoarse from laughing.

"I think, that I can't stay here after that. Go play with some of your other boy toys for a while. Hopefully I won't see you around." With that Takaba finishes jerking his shirt on, then rushes out the door, Asami following at his heels.

"You belong to me Takaba, I won't let you go that easily. Remember that I'll be able to find you." He calls as the photographer slams the door behind him leaning on it for a brief moment befor running away.

What Akihito didn't hear as tears streamed down his face was the smashing of china and the loud swearing of the man left inside.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Have you made a prior appointment?" A hard faced woman stood out the front of a large mansion. It had been two weeks since Takaba and Asami had split, two weeks of running away and close scrapes. But Akihito had had an idea late the previous night; all that needed to happen right now for Takaba to be safe was to grab the attention of the man inside.

"No, but I don't need one. He knows me."

"An appointment is needed."

"But I know him!"

"An appointment is needed."

"Let me in!"

"An appointment is needed."

With the same four words spewing monotonously from the woman, Takaba cracked it and yelled: "Feilong! Get your stinky ass out here as quick as possible before I come up there and kick it!"

Without warning the maid attempted to slap him, he dodged, then grinned and ducked inside. Her angry pig like squeals echoing behind him.

Still laughing and watching the stumbling maid chasing him, Takaba rushed down the hall of Feilong's house, crashing into a brick wall, which fell to the floor with him. Taking a second look, Akihito realised that what he hit was not a brick wall at all, but the very man the boy had been searching for.

For a moment Feilong just laid on the ground, staring up at the brunette on top of him. Then as he realised his position he felt a slight blush creep across his cheeks. The boy's wide, doe-like eyes stared down at him from where he straddled the Chinese man's hips. Quicker than he'd moved in a while, Feilong jumped up, pulling Takaba with him.

"Takaba! What are you doing here?" His surprise was evident.

The derisive snort that exploded from Takaba made Fei blink, "With the racket that prick's been making around Japan I'm seriously surprised you haven't heard." Wide eyes became even wider as he realised that this boy had come for refuge from Asami. "You're the only person that I could think of that would help me hide from him."

"Ah, well. Come into the main room and we can speak there. You need to explain it all to me before I agree to help." Though Fei had said this he had already made the decision to help the boy. How he had reacted to Feilong's pain, the insightful words shared between the two, it had left a mark on the gang leader's soul. Maybe not as dark or as strong as the one Asami had branded him with there, but it was definite, and also bruising if thought about.

On their way into the large living room, the raven haired man glanced back over his shoulder towards the still raving maid. "You should really have not treated Helga so horribly." He mutters, his voice rubbed against Takaba's skin like the smoothest silk imaginable, though the actual sentence just made the photographer laugh.

"I didn't do anything, the old hag started it."

"Old hag my ass, she used to be my lover." A mischievous grin, rarely seen on the man's face spreads across his already gorgeous features, making them even more beautiful.

"You're kidding right?" He looks back at the Helga's wrinkled face. "I'm sorry, but I seriously can't see it."

"But it did happen."

"Wow, you look so young for such an old fart."

"She was a cougar, what can I say?"

"Major cougar." Takaba then realises the conversation he'd been having and with whom. "Since when have you been this ...: 'let's have a nice chat and all be friends forever' rather than, 'Suck me now or I'll sell you to an old pervert that'll get you hooked drugs'?"

Feilong cocks his head, then shrugs. "I'm not sure, not very long I think."

Before Takaba could add a snide comment they arrived at the main room. Like the rest of the house, it was basically all white, with golden inlay around the edges. Fashioned in English style it had high sloping ceilings, with a large chandelier in the middle of the room. Up to date couches surrounded a rather large ebony coffee table that was centred in the middle of the room.

Takaba gaped, his eyes as wide as dinner plates as he observed the scene around him. "Wow. Just... wow."

Feilong allowed himself a small smile of satisfaction and pride. This house was one of his favourites, and the only one in Japan that he felt almost safe in. He suppressed the urge to shake his head clear before striding over to one of the couches and folding himself into it.

"Sit." The command was obvious, and impossible to not obey, so Takaba nodded politely before heading to the other side of the table but halting when Feilong tapped the couch beside him.

Momentarily given pause, Takaba stares at first not understanding. Then something clicks in his mind and he moves to sit beside Feilong. An awkwardness suddenly pervades the air, unlike their previous banter, now they were actually close to each other; so close that Takaba could feel the heat from the other man's body. Flashes of memory burst in both of their minds. For Akihito it was the sensual yet terrifying feeling of not being able to see anything while feeling the liquid silk skin of the man's cock enter his mouth. For Fei it was the splash of cold, wet tears dripping onto him as the boy cried. The tension was suddenly so thick that the air crackled between them.

Takaba gulps, "I confessed." The two words weren't the ones Akihito had hoped to start the conversation with. If anything they were the ones that he had least wanted, but for some reason it felt right to tell this man.

The pair of brown eyes widen as they flick to Takaba's, a million questions flickering in their depths but none of which spoken.

To Akihito's embarrassment tears begin to swim up to the surface again. "I actually conned myself into thinking he might have grown to love me." The scoff that escaped Takaba's throat was bitter and self hating. "I'm a fucking idiot. After Asami said what he properly thought I left. That was..."

"Two weeks ago. I heard that that man had been making a ruckus over something, but I was never able to find out what. That why I came to Japan." His eyes seem to bore into Takaba's skull. "Let me guess, you came here for help? To hide from that man?"

Akihito nods, not meeting Feilong's eyes. "P... please?"

Feilong reaches over to Akihito's chin, forcing light brown eyes to meet dark ones. On the surface the tears spilling down Takaba's cheeks were a shock to the raven-haired man, but deep, deep inside he knew and understood the emotions that would have been coursing through Takaba. He himself had felt them at Asami's betrayal.

"Yes. You can stay."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Finder series. Wish I did though.**

**Hey guys, I've got exams coming up so I may take quite a while to update. Please bear with me. **

Chapter 3

_Scalding hot hands shoved him down hard onto the hotel bed, the equally hot man following quickly. Feilong's mind was completely clouded, the need to rush to his father's side overwhelming, but now, looking up at those dark eyes made him want to stay like that, forever._

_Asami began to slide his hand inside the Chinese man's pants, curling his hand around a cock that was already halfway to being hard. Feilong felt his heart race, ever since first meeting Ryuichi he had been imagining all the dirty, perverted tricks this man could do to him. He'd always pictured the Japanese man's face a fever of lust and pure animalistic need. But rather than what he hoped, the other man's expression was cold and distancing, completely opposite to the heat Liu had hoped for. Though, the man was just as skilled as thought, it took barely any time for Feilong to reach his climax. He arched his back high off of the bed, hands scrunching up the sheets underneath him as cried Asami's name. _

Feilong jolted awake, panting hard, still remembering the feel of 'That Man's' hand wrapped around him. He quickly kicks his blankets off, their cloying, sticky closeness hemming him in almost driving him to panic. Still breathing heavily he swung his legs over the side of the bed, extremely conscious of his painful erection.

But it wasn't just a physical pain that hurt him this time. The emotional agony hit him hard, he still wasn't over Asami and Takaba's appearance just made everything worse. The boy's first night here had Feilong riddled with nightmares, of both the pleasurable and painful, all of which including Ryuichi.

As Liu stood up his cock pulsed again, and an overwhelming need to see Akihito pulsed with it. His hands gripped at his sides, suddenly thinking of the young boy's wellbeing, whether he was emotionally sound to rape. But he brushed those thoughts aside quickly, in his mind his need trumped anyone else's feelings.

He walked down the hall quickly, his mind racing, thoughts of Asami still in the forefront of his mind. Anger and sadness ran through him, all he wanted was to forget the man that hurt him, to move on. But there always seemed to be something holding him back, maybe it was someone to move his affection to. Even as he slid into Takaba's room his mind was still whirring. Why he had instantly thought to come to this boy, Liu didn't know, all he knew was that he needed him. Now.

The dark form on the large two poster bed didn't notice his visitor, in fact, on that night he wouldn't have noticed if an elephant had of smashed the room around him. Feilong stalked over to Akihito's bed, something about having the boy back within his reach made Liu relax somewhat.

Takaba's brown hair looked almost black in the darkness of the room, its mussed and soft locks spread over the pillow wildly. The boy's sleeping face made the other man smile for a moment before shaking him awake.

"Hey, wake up!"

Akihito opened his eyes blearily, but upon seeing the pair of dark brown eyes peering at him from above he jolted awake well and truly. "What the!"

Liu blinked the cuteness of the boy in front of him making the man blurt out the worst sentence for him to have said, "Did you think I would be letting you stay here for free?"

A low growl rumbled from Takaba's chest as he glared at the man, "There's always a catch isn't there? Well, I won't let you, you're not touching my ass tonight or any other night."

"Oh really? Would you like to be running from Asami's goons again? Freezing to death on the street, trying to find whatever scrap of food you can?"

The boy's glare gets darker, "You're kidding right?"

Feilong's icy stare didn't waver, neither did his emotions. He knew that this was the only way to get what he wanted.

"Well then I think I'd prefer to leave." Takaba threw his doona off, moving to sit up; but before he could Feilong pounced. One hand on Akihito's chest, pushing him back onto the bed, the other up beside his head, the older man straddling the photographer.

"What happened to the ultimatum!" The boy cried, writhing under the man's hand.

"Your brain must be full of fuzz today, did I ever say that you could choose?"

A sense of betrayal hit Takaba hard, "What I said earlier today was completely wrong wasn't it? You haven't changed at all. You're still the using fucker that I hated."

Feilong was taken aback for a moment, eyes narrowing. "Well then, that same fucker that you hate may just have to _'fuck' _some obedience into you. I seriously don't understand why Asami put up with you for so long."

A hitching gasp is pulled from Akihito, then anger slammed its way through the boy. Before Liu could even guess what was coming an elbow was crunched his face inwards, easily breaking his nose. As fast as a hare he darts out from underneath Feilong, sprinting over to the door. Not caring that he was wearing his pyjamas. Still so angry at the other man bringing up his former lover he didn't notice Yoh before he was caught in the man's an iron grip.

Without even a glance, Yoh drags Takaba down to the cellar below the main house then throws him in one of the cages kept down there and locking the door on him.

"Well fuck, where have I seen this situation before? Yoh you prick! Let me out!" Akihito screams at the raven haired man.

Yoh looks at the young man with pity. "Sorry, but no. I received a page to hold you here indefinitely."

"I came here for help! Not to be held prisoner!" Takaba founf himself screaming, pounding on the cage he was locked within. "Tell your fucking boss to go stick what he's done for me here up his ass. I'm going to break out of here somehow and rat the lot of you creeps to the cops! FUCK YOU ALL!" His voice rises in tone and volume as he continues; his rage and sense of betrayal rising along with it.

The older man's eyes widen at his tirade, guilt and pity brush against Yoh's emotions. He didn't agree with what his boss was doing here. Being so nice yesterday, and tonight being such a dick. But he didn't say anything, just turned and left the boy, who was still screaming his rage.

Takaba screamed until his voice grew hoarse, swearing at Feilong, swearing at Asami, swearing at this screwed up world that forced him to get involved with the perverted pricks. "I hate you! I hate this world! I fucking hate everyone! I hate them all…" The last sentence was reduced to a mumble as he slumped against the bars of his cage. "I hate myself. I hate the fact that I trust people too easily." His head flopped down into his hands and tears began to surface once more. Before long his body was wracked with hard, painful sobs. He knew he should have learnt by now not to believe in any of these powerful men. He should've known from the very first time he met Asami; but he allowed himself to soften towards the men, just from some kind words. He really did hate it, his gullibility.

It was then that Takaba Akihito gave up. The strong, durable boy that once was disappeared completely. He had been trying too hard for too long, for way to long. That life had sucked the life from him, leaving the photographer as nothing but an empty shell.

**TADA! Okay, so that didn't end in any way that I was expecting. I was going to have this whole huge touching scene between Feilong and Takaba. There was going to be amazingly hot smex, and the two would fall in love… or whatever… **

**This just shows that my fingers have a life of their own. CURSE YOUUUU! Why do I always choose a sad ending… :( **

**But there will be more, don't worry, that's not the end. It might just take a bit to get some more up. **

**Thanks for reading! Please review! **


	4. Sorry! Help?

**Okay guys, I'm so sorry, I'm completely stuck on this story with no inspiration! I know what I want to do at the end... but I'm stuck for the middle! Please please help? If anyone has any suggestions/ideas just review and I'll reply via private messaging.**

**One again I am so so sorry... I have all these ideas for other stories in my head... just none for this one. **


	5. Chapter 4

**First before I do anything else, I would like to thank everyone for their AMAZING support! I love you all. Thank you so much! I now have a mind that is whirling with ideas... most of them about who's gonna have smex with who and when. xD So thank you everyone for helping me get my 'mojo' back. **

**I hope you enjoy! And thank you everyone!**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately... None of these characters belong to me... **

Chapter 4

"Are you ready to do as I have asked?" A molten chocolate voice rumbled in Takaba Akihito's ear, making the sandy haired boy stand and spin around in surprise; not having noticed another presence in his prison until said presence was already in groping distance.

Seeing the long raven hair and cold eyes of Feilong Liu, Takaba instantly felt his expression slam shut; the open shock changing to a dulled anger. "I won't be taking 'no' for an answer." The leader of the Beishe warned, cringing almost, in wait for the snapping reply that the older man was sure would come his way.

A flat, tension filled silence met both his words and apprehension.

Knots of concern and guilt twisted in his gut as Feilong looked at the boy standing in front of him. He hadn't meant to keep Akihito locked in the basement for as long as he did, in fact he'd only been planning on keeping him in the cage for a single night. But the regret and shame from his actions had stopped him from even thinking of the photographer for more than a moment. He hadn't been able to pluck up the courage (not that he'd admit it) to let him out and allow there to be a chance of bumping into him as Fei went about his daily routine.

To cajole or harass Asami's former pet wasn't his objective when he finally forced himself to unlock the door to the underground gaol and confront Takaba in his small cage. No, in fact it was only to apologise; something that his mind and mouth, apparently, wouldn't allow to happen. Even as he mentally kicked himself his mouth ran off on him, continuing to dig himself deeper into that hole he had carved for himself.

"Answer me. Your body must be begging for a man's touch." The photographer continued to look away, "Most likely Asami's, do you imagine him at night, his hands running all over your body; touching you in those places that drive you wild." Feilong smirked as Akihito finally turned his head to send him a glare. His eyes were filled with that damped anger, nothing like the searing furnace of rage there would have once been roaring to life in those caramel orbs.

"You don't know anything." The lighter haired man croaked, his voice hoarse from lack of use. "Either let me out or leave me alone."

Feilong blinked, taken aback at the lack of emotion in the boy's voice. Had the young man finally cracked? Did he destroy Takaba's normally rock hard inner strength? Something seemed to tear his heart in two at the thought. If he had broken the boy he would never forgive himself, so he refused to believe it. Shoving away the obvious truth and filling the space it left with excuses as he pulled a metaphorical blindfold over his eyes, shielding himself from the boy's internal agony.

A snort of derision left the tall man as he walked over to the door of the cage, unlocking it and stepping inside. "Let you go so Asami can capture you, get you to tell him where you have been hiding and get me into trouble." He raises an elegant eyebrow locking the door behind him. "No thank you."

"You're still afraid of Asami aren't you?" Akihito mutters, eyes bland as they looked at the man walking towards him.

This made Feilong stiffen, stop in his tracks and stare wide eyed at the boy; his anger raising its ugly head. "And what exactly makes you think that?"

Takaba blinks, "You won't let me go because you don't want to get into trouble..."

The older man snarls angrily, "I was half thinking of giving you a break and not fucking you. But I think I've changed my mind."

Akihito pales, pressing back against the wall of his cage, as far away from Feilong as possible. "Don't."

A small spark of fear lit in Takaba's gut, he didn't want this, the only thing he wanted was to be left alone. "Feilong... don't..." He muttered again as the tall man pressed on his shoulders, slowly forcing the light haired man to his knees. "Please?" He almost sobs as his legs give way and he falls to the ground.

"Be quiet." Feilong snaps, unzipping his fly with one hand, the other holding the photographer still. Gripping his cock he pulls it free of his jocks then forces the boy's head closer. "Just do it already, it's the only fucking thing you're good for."

The words make Akihito stiffen, completely unmoving. "I... su... suppose you're right." He mutters, eyes lighting up with the most expression he had shown in the entirety of this confrontation. "That's all I can be used for..." Takaba feels his throat and chest tighten as he holds back tears, feeling more than he had for weeks.

Since he had been thrown in his cage the photographer was barely a shadow of his normal self, still thinking like normal, but his emotions were held at arm's length, like he was able to touch them, but only briefly and lightly. Completely different to the constant pressing of anger, annoyance, happiness, the constant pushing and pressing of emotions he had felt before everything had happened.

A sense of complete and utter worthlessness pervaded all of his senses now, it was true. He had never been any good at anything else, he was even a third rate journalist. Feilong was right, being a sex toy was all he was good for.

Giving in to the pressing hand on the back of his head Takaba leant forward, tongue flicking out to press against the taller man's slit for a moment before pulling back and being replaced with his lips. The sandy haired man closed his eyes tightly, his lips parting with a wet sucking sound as he allowed the head of the huge member in his mouth, his wet tongue flicking over the surface repeatedly.

No noise came from Feilong, it was only the tightening of his hand in Akihito's hair that showed that the other man was even feeling anything. Taking more of the raven haired man's erection in his mouth, the sandy haired boy tightened his lips and hummed around it. Using everything he had learned since he first met the taller man. The photographer pushed his head along the shaft further, deep throating the leader of the Beishe.

A grunt surprises Takaba in allowing his eyes to fly open and stare up at Feilong. The darker haired man had his eyes squeezed shut, his lips parted and his breath coming in short ragged bursts. During the time the photographer had spent with him he had never seen the man this aroused, this pleasured. A small jump of satisfaction perked its head up and sent a shot of a need to please directly to the boy's mind.

Swallowing hard around the cock, Akihito reached a hand up and took Feilong's balls in his hand, fingers light as he teased the skin. The combination of his hand movements and the walls of his mouth and throat contracting brought a low groan from the other. Takaba's eyes twinkled somewhat happily, his mind pushing away all depressing thoughts and focusing on making this gorgeous specimen of a man orgasm as quickly as possible.

In fact it was barely thirty seconds later when the older man came, grunting as he arched his hips forward. The photographer was somehow able to swallow everything before the now flaccid member was withdrawn from his mouth.

Panting Feilong looked at the young man in surprise, "You've... improved..." He gulped, swallowing his breathes in an attempt to bring back his fragile composure.

Takaba nods, "Thanks... I think." He mutters slumping back to sit on his ass.

"What, you think we're done?"

The brunette sends him a look, "You've already come."

Feilong raises that elegant eyebrow again, "Do you really think that I would leave without fucking you?"

"Of course not..." Akihito sighs, standing then dropping his pants and jocks, he'd just be raped if he didn't go along with it. So rather than his usual fight he gave in straight away. Surprising the hell out of the raven haired man who just stared for a moment before a smirk slid across his face.

"I see you finally know how to react." Pulling on a mask of false bravado, Feilong took a hold on Takaba's shoulders spinning him around to push the boy up against the bars of the cage. His mind was whirring both from the amazing blow job he just received and the photographer's easy acceptance of a fuck. Something was clearly wrong with the brunette, the leader of the Beishe just chocked it up to not having been touched in so long. That blindfold still stuck over his eyes.

Even as he fucked Takaba into the bars, even as he drove the pair of them into a frenzy, even as he saw tears slip, unnoticed by the boy, down the other's cheeks, it stayed in place. Even as Akihito screamed Asami's name when Feilong finally shoved them over the edge and into the oblivion of a rocketing orgasm the blindfold never shifted.

**AND IT'S DONE! Hope you guys enjoyed! The next chapter should be up LOADS quicker. **

**So sorry about that, thank you to everyone who reviewed and look forward to the next chapter!**


End file.
